


Bringing Down My Walls

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Established Relationship, Flirting, Language, M/M, POV Jensen, Pining Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PhxCon and the infamous cockles shirt swapping tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Down My Walls

**Author's Note:**

> No offense is intended. Parts are based on things that happened, the rest is my headcanon of certain events, motivations and opinions. 
> 
> Also, my snarky opinion of parts of the 'spnfamily' have definitely influenced this piece. Sorry. Kinda.
> 
> As usual, I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes, redundancies, etc.

Jensen was finishing up the last of the duo photo ops with Jared when Misha's handler brought him in. While Jared and himself couldn't get out of being constantly flanked by professional guards at these things now, Misha only ever had one handler.

Their job seemed to be more to keep Misha on task and make sure he went everywhere he was supposed to, they definitely weren't there for his friend's security.

Jensen kind of wished Misha would just accept the guards he was offered, but that just wasn't his way. He was trusting and kind. He only ever expected the good in people. He knew his friend didn't honestly see himself as a celebrity, despite his enthusiastic social media following. It was one of Misha's best qualities, it also worried Jensen something fierce.

Jensen wasn't completely oblivious. While he got his share of hate. Until recently he hadn't realized the severity of the harassment his friend received. He knew what Misha was exposed to was on a whole different level of creepy. It was on par with the scary shit people said to Dani, except Misha seemed to get much more of it and it was downright acceptable to portions of the "SPNFamily" to talk to Misha that way. That's where Jensen got his snarky as fuck idea for his represent shirt.

Sure, he appreciates his fans. He really does, he would be nowhere without them and he knows it. But sometimes he couldn't help noticing how it really felt like a big dysfunctional family too. Some of them he couldn't imagine his life without, and some he wishes he never had to see again.

Jensen was told it would be good for him to do a shirt too, social media was so important it was even included in their contracts this year. Jensen also knows he's no designer. So maybe it wasn't the best design he's ever seen, oh well. He tried. Everyone loved demon Dean, so he threw that on his shirt. Then he called Misha and asked him for his advice.

Unfortunately, his friend had been no help, explaining how he held a contest and had no part in the actual design aspect. Jensen had joked that if he did that, he'd get flooded with creepy photo shop images of him and Jared getting married. Misha told him 'that's the SPNFamily for you' with a laugh.

The older man was clearly joking, Misha loves his fans more than any other actor Jensen's ever met, but as the family's resident black sheep, the other actor had some very warranted opinions on the subject.

Jensen was feeling ornery and couldn't help himself. He threw the hashtag on there and posted it before he could second guess himself.

He knew people would assume his lack of tech knowledge would be why his shirt was not the most clever of designs. He was also aware that's what people would assume when they saw he didn't include the charity info.

In reality, he knew the shirt would sell like crazy (he could put anything on there and his fans would buy it) and he wanted to surprise Misha by donating the proceeds to Random Acts. It was a given that certain 'fans' would try to discourage others from contributing, and basically shit all over it, if they knew it was going to Misha's charity. So he may have intentionally left off that information.

Whatever.

He had been talking to Misha in the other actors hotel room after the Louden Swain concert the night before. He always liked to fit in some time for the two of them alone when he could manage it at these things.

They had been relaxing with some stiff drinks, laying on Misha's bed propped against the headboard, when the other man told him which fans he had already seen that day.

"Well shit...that many of them?" Jensen had asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yup, I think the entirety of the Misha/Dani hate brigade is here. I had to laugh though man because they made a point to talk about how much better your charity shirt was than mine, specifically where I could hear them. If only they knew the reasoning behind your design." Misha laughed to himself.

Jensen got a call from Misha right after he tweeted the link for his shirt. He had been expecting it, he knew Misha would get the joke. His friend had been laughing so hard when Jensen answered the phone that he could barely get out the words 'you clever fucker' on the other end.

Jensen watched his friend as he took a long pull from his tumbler of scotch. So many emotions rolled through him then. Affection, for the man who knew him so well. The urge to protect him, make him understand how unimportant those people were. Lust, as he watched the way Misha's perfect fucking mouth glistened with the amber liquid when he pulled the glass away.

Jensen had to take a deep breath before speaking. They weren't here for _that_. Well... not _just that_.

"We should do something tomorrow, tweet something, I dunno..." Jensen trailed off. He was a little drunk and couldn't quite gather his thoughts but he knew he just couldn't let it go this weekend.

Misha's hand on the back of his neck breaks him out of his reverie. Those slender digits massage the base of his skull, making him groan. He finds his eyes sliding closed as he lets his head drop forward, reveling in the touch. He feels, more than hears, the deep chuckling from the man to his right. Jensen furrows his brow before slanting one eye open to look at his friend. Misha has that expression on his face, the one he gets when he knows he's come up with something brilliant.

"I've got the perfect idea. Tomorrow, after our photo op together, we'll take a couple pictures to promote your design."

Jensen waits a beat before answering, "that's all?"

Misha only flashes that stunning gummy smile of his in return.

Jared gripping his shoulder is what shakes him from his thoughts.

"We're all done dude. I'll see you later when we leave for the airport. Cool?"

Jensen smiles, clapping Jared on the back. He's amazed to see the line of people already in the room waiting for their photos with him and Misha.

Sometimes he just gets very zen about everything at the cons and forgets what he's doing, where he is. He dials it in and let's his mind wander. He's not trying to be inconsiderate, he just can't help it. He's a professional, he makes sure every fan gets an awesome picture with him, he just has it down to a science now, so it's not hard.

He still has no idea how Misha is able to maintain such a level of attentiveness and sincerity with every single fan he meets. That's another thing that makes the guy so damn lovable. Jensen feels that surge of protectiveness wash over him again as he remembers their conversation from the night before.

He can't help but shoot the shit with Misha as they take their pictures. Sometimes he forgets the fans are there, which is dangerous, he knows that. He really can't help it though. Misha just brings down his walls.

When the last beaming fan has left the room Misha nods at his handler who moves to speak with Chris, the photographer, and then closes the doors. There's probably a dozen people in the room, his guards, con employees etc, but otherwise they're alone. Misha's handler walks back over smirking, and tosses something to the actor.

Jensen feels his jaw slowly drop open as he watches Misha take off his leather jacket (Jensen's favorite by the way) and his ridiculously adorable wolf t-shirt, leaving himself sans clothing from the waist up. Jensen knows he's an attractive man, but Misha is fucking _gorgeous_. The man is 40 and only seems to get sexier as time passes.

Misha catches his eye and winks as he throws on the shirt in his hands. _Motherfucker_. Misha knows _exactly_ what he's doing. It's Jensen's represent shirt.

There's something about seeing Misha with that twinkle in his eye, wearing Jensen's face on his chest, that makes heat pool low in his gut.

"Okay J, turn toward the camera and do your sexy actor thing."

Jensen laughs, trying hard to will his flush away, but does as he's told. He has no idea what the blue eyed actor is doing behind him as Chris takes the pictures, but if everyone's faces are any indication, it'll make for a pretty funny photo.

When they're done, Jensen doesn't know what makes him say it, but he finds himself speaking before he's realized he had his own idea.

"My turn Mish, toss me the shirt." Jensen's not sure where his recklessness comes from, he's pretty sure it's directly related to his proximity to Misha. He watches with a smirk as said man's eyebrows meet his hairline when Jensen removes his own shirt and holds his hand out. Misha recovers quickly though, pulling the garment over his head and throwing it to Jensen, as instructed.

Jensen tries not to shiver as the older man's eyes rake over his naked torso. He pulls the soft cotton, warm from Misha's body, over his own head. The residual heat from the material making his nipples harden, unable to help the images of Misha's flesh against his own that roll through his mind.

He notices everyone in the room try real hard not to watch the exchange as he turns to Chris, "okay, let's take a few like this." Jensen gestures to himself as Misha steps out of the frame, pulling his own clothes back on.

When all is said and done, they tweet the pictures and Jensen's mentions blow up exactly in the way he expected. He can't help but feel satisfied with himself.

He realizes it's Misha's influence that's helped him be more comfortable with himself. He's also a bit more of a shit now, he's strangely okay with that.

"We're on the same flight later right?" Jensen asks Misha before letting his guards pull him away for his autograph session.

"Yeah, I requested it that way even though this was my last obligation for the weekend. I'm sitting next you actually...if that's alright."

Jensen can't help the radiant smile he gives his friend.

"Yeah man, that's more than alright."

Everyone in the room tries not to watch the intimate way Jensen trails his fingers down Misha's arm in farewell as they go their separate ways. 

Jensen always has had a hard time controlling himself around Misha.


End file.
